Jashin's Prohecy
by cinder16
Summary: The one true time Kakuzu shows concern for his partners well being it lands the Jashinist into a world of pain from the people of his own religion. Trapped in the Jashin temple for beig a heathen, can Hidan escape this bonds before he loses his immortality or worse yet, his life? KakuHida, Yaoi, immense suspense. :P
1. Prologue

**(Authors Note: The Prologue here is the current events. The other chapters are most likely memories from both Hidan's and Kakuzu's past that lead up to this moment. Enjoy :D)**

The clink of chains and dripping water echoed in the underground dwelling that held a silver haired man prisoner. This man, no zealot hung from blood stained shackles in the middle of the stone basement of the Jashinist Temple. At one time, the immortal would have called this place his true home, but with the recent events gnawing at his memories, he wished he was dead. If it wasn't for Kakuzu he would be free and slaying heathens unto his Lord, but now all was lost to him. Without the ability to stay in his Gods good graces, he was at the will of whoever held him.

"H….help me….Lord Ja….Jashin…"Hidan weakly croaked through his blood stained lips.

The immortals strength bled out from the various slashes and whip marks that marred his body from his fellow brother and sisters. In an attempt to free himself, Hidan tried to move, but was greeted with the biting pain of the shackles that strung him up. A wave of nausea engulfed him. It wasn't the scent of old blood that made him sick to his stomach; it was because he was sick and it was all Kakuzu's fault.

"It's time to please Jashin Sama again." A thick male voice spoke through the other side of the rotting wooden door that contained the immortal. "I hope you have said your prayers _brother_ Hidan."

The word 'brother' drawled out of the unseen mans voice like venom. The sheer hatred behind those words made the Jashinist shiver. It was mere hours ago when he had survived his last beating. Now would be the only time he would have welcomed Kakuzu's help to save him, but alas his _brothers and sisters_ lied to the miser and swore they would heal his ailment without his help. That is why he was strung up against his will, told he was a false lover of Jashin, and would lose his given immortality at their hands to someone who truly _deserved _it.

"Please….help…someone….please…"Hidan begged once again, fresh blood dripping from his cracked lips and down his chin.

He prayed for help for days, weeks, months….who knew how long. He couldn't remember how long he's been down here. All he knew is that if anyone was able to kill him, it was his own kind.

"You will pay for your insolence." The thick male voice snarled angrily as the man came into view. Holding Hidan's broken pendant by the tips of his fingers like a vile charm, the man glared at his with disgust while holding a rusted blade in his other hand. Hidan knew what was to befall him.

Simply put, he was a man waiting to die.


	2. Chapter One

**(Authors Note: Welcome to the beginning of all of the mistakes and events that lead to Hidan's current predicament. As you can see, I haven't written in forever and my style may be a bit different from my other stories. Gomen all! )**

A combination or wind, snow, and sleet whipped angrily past the immortal duo walking the Land of the Snow. The two, Kakuzu and his partner Hidan were trudging through the worst weather in history for a bounty. At times like this, Hidan secretly thanked god that he was immortal and had the pleasure of surviving the horrible blizzard-like weather they were trapped in. However, it certainly didn't stop the Jashinist from complaining from the utter discomfort from the below zero degree temperatures.

"Kuzu Chan…"Hidan whined from a few feet behind the stitched immortal."I'm fucking cold. Can we stop somewhere and warm up?"

The other man didn't answer the frustrated cries from his partner. Pulling his own cloak tighter to his freezing body, Kakuzu kicked yet another pile of snow and continued his route east toward the small town bordering the hot spring village. Knowing full well of Hidan's soon to be fit about returning 'home', Kakuzu simply ignored his partners whining until he was close enough to drag the mouthy bastard the rest of the way there if need be.

"Damn it, answer me!" Hidan screamed from behind the older man.

The younger man bit his lip in frustration. He absolutely hated being ignored. He wasn't some little bitch who followed orders like a dog. He was an immortal, a powerful—

"ACHOOO!"

Hidan was forced to stop his aggravated rant when an unexpected sneeze jerked him from his thoughts right into another. Fuck, today just seemed to be his day for some reason. It felt as if Lord Jashin was punishing him for something he didn't do. Perhaps not enough sacrifices…. who knows? Either way, now wasn't the time and place to worry about his rituals. Besides, the only way he could appease the death god would be to kill that annoying miser Kakuzu. Speaking of which;

"Boo," A low gravelly voice boomed from behind.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, the silver haired immortal swung toward his attacker. Standing behind him, Kakuzu was grinning like he just won the lottery. Even behind his thick facial mask, the miser was on the verge of laughing his ass off. The thick blizzard made it so easy for Kakuzu to sneak up on his partner he could have easily killed him at least twelve times in variously different ways.

"That was just too easy." Kakuzu chuckled lightly at his partner. "You just had to see your face."

Hidan was well beyond pissed. It was rare or rather nearly impossible to make Kakuzu laugh, but this took the cake. Out of spite, the younger man grabbed his scythe and aimed it toward his partner viciously.

"You fucking asshole!" I'm going to-"

"Cool it." Kakuzu said, acknowledging Hidan's increasing fustration. "I found some place out of this blizzard we can stay for the night. Come with me."

Hidan swallowed his pride and followed the miser. Dusk was starting to set and he sure as hell didn't want to spend the night out in the blizzard completely lost. Speaking of lost, where were they? With any hope, the older man knew where they were and where this Jashin damned place they were going. Luckily, the hike through the blizzard landed them in front of crumbling stone structure that looked oddly familiar. The Jashinist couldn't place it, but he remembered seeing this place somewhere. The memories evaded him. Whether or not it was the terrible weather or just the fact they were both half frozen, Hidan gave no heed to the strange feeling being emitted from the age old temple and followed the miser up the slick and crumbling staircase.

Within the hour, the duo had managed to start a small fire to keep them warm and Kakuzu had busied himself with finding something for dinner in their packs. Hidan on the other hand was already lying on the hard ground near the fire, still visibly shaking. With his back turned toward the other man, he tugged his black and red cloak against his sweat stricken body in hopes to make the chilling feeling deep in his bones to stop. Oh Jashin, he felt like crap. Luckily, Kakuzu was too busy to notice him. Too embarrassed by the drawbacks of immortality, Hidan refused to endure the judging stare of the older man if he knew that he could still be affected by common illnesses such as colds, flues, and sad as it sounds-food poisoning.

"Hey, loudmouth." Kakuzu taunted. "Get your lazy ass up and help me cook if you want to eat."

Silence. No sound whatsoever came from the man lying in front of the older man. If he hadn't seen the slow rise and fall of Hidans ribs, he'd swear that the asshole had died of hypothermia.

"I know you can't be asleep already. Get your fat ass up and help me or I'll throw you outside for the night."

More silence followed after Kakuzu's second threat. It felt like he was arguing with a wall. The normally livid young man shifted slightly under his cloak closer toward the warmth of the fire. Trying to control his shaking, Hidan began to pant slightly as his body kept trying to heal itself from the growing fever without any avail.

"Kakuzu." Hidan whined weakly. "Can I have some tea?"

Bewildered by his passive behavior, Kakuzu narrowed his red and green eyes at the younger man in concern. Thanking Jashin for a moment of peace, Hidan swallowed against his overly dry throat and wiped the beads of sweat drenching his face. His peace, however, was short lived. With a mighty jerk, Kakuzu hauled his partner up from the ground and held him at arm length. Staring deeply into his tired violet eyes, Kakuzu observed the other with suspicion. At first he thought the lazy actions were due to Hidan being a general asshole, but something about the way the Jashinist was acting made that thought seem less and less possible.

"Kuzu chan…." Hidan groaned tiredly as he wrapped his cold hands around the others large tan wrists. "Put me down. I'm too tired and cold to deal with your fucking crap tonight."

Kakuzu continued to hold Hidan tightly in his strong grasp without looking away. His eyes bore holes into Hidans, as if searching for some sort of sign. Determined not to look weak, Hidan glared back. It didn't last long before their stalemate was forced to an end. Another bout of sweating and exhaustion broke the immortals concentration. He looked away from Kakuzu and fidgeted with the collar of his cloak like it was starting to burn him alive.

"Put me the fuck down, damn it." Hidan snarled, sounding weak even to his own ears. "I'm hot."

Kakuzu didn't object his orders when he let go of the other man, causing him to fall on his ass in front of him. It wasn't graceful, but getting out of a grip like that was a miracle in itself. Hidan didn't look as if the harsh treatment bothered him. He was just glad to be free of the others iron grip long enough to rip the sweat drenched material of his cloak from his body. He felt like he was going to burn alive in the fucking thing. All the while, Christmas colored eyes carefully watched him as he moved around. Hidan coughed lightly and wiped even more sweat from his forehead with his arm before catching Kakuzu's stare.

"What the fuck are you looking at, old man?!"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes again. He possessed basic medic skills and didn't like what he was seeing. He'd seen Hidan get his head lopped off more times than he could count, but this? It looked like he was running a fever. He had never known an immortal of any kind, especially Hidan to fall prey to something as simple as a flue. What was going on here? Either way, he didn't want to ignore this strange behavior any longer. This wasn't something he wanted to delay his mission for and he certainly didn't want to carry the nagging bitch half way across the countryside. Kakuzu crouched down in front of Hidan and closely examined the other man without touching him. If he had touched said immortal he might be walking away with half an arm and a beheaded partner. During this, Hidan stared in utter confusion at Kakuzu.

"Wha….what the hell are you doing to me?!" Hidan screamed in newfound rage. "Do you have some sort of sick death wish?!"

The tirade of curses and screams continued until the stitched immortal could no longer stand it. He was becoming desperate for quiet and there was only one way to shut the zealot up. Unorthodox as it may sound, he was willing to try anything right about now.

"And another thing-" Hidan raved angrily before being cut off.

Being quickly shut up nearly made the Jashinist swallow his tongue. It wasn't the usual hand over his mouth forcing him to keep his silence. No. It was Kakuzu's lips. Somewhere during his rant, Hidan hadn't noticed Kakuzu peel off his mask and set it aside. The only thing he noticed right now was the firm, rough lips mingling with his own. Hidan's normal façade of the baddest badass melted away at the sensation that grew in both his groin and pit of his stomach. He had never felt anything like this. It was like miniature volts of electricity coursing through his body in the most pleasurable way in the world. A greedier part of himself wanted more of this feeling. Tenderly, almost cautiously Hidan moved his lips against the others, trying to kiss back. It was that moment of reaction when Kakuzu placed his move. He had taken the instant that the other was opening his mouth to place another kiss of his lips when he plunged his tongue into the Jashinists mouth. Hidan's eyes went wide as he forced his knees closed in an attempt to control the explosion of pleasure heading directly to his crotch.

"Nnnggghhh," Moaned the Jashinist as the appendage searched and toyed with the inside of his mouth.

All too soon, the kiss ended. Kakuzu drew his tongue back into his own mouth like nothing had ever happened and was nodding casually to himself.

"You **are** sick." Kakuzu mused calmly. "Your temperature is sitting around 104.7 Fahrenheit."

Hidan couldn't believe what he was hearing. The old shit just French kissed him to check his body temperature? What fucked up logic was that?!

"You sorry piece of shit! How dare you do something like that and act like it was fucking nothing?!"

Hidan was fuming. He wasn't someone's bitch and never planned to be, even if his body was disagreeing with him. Kakuzu laced his stitched onto his mask and pulled it back on while listening to his teammate. This was why he quiet being a medic nin. Well, part of the reason. He preferred the old ways of treatment instead of the newer ones. He'd be damned if he had to carry around all the expensive equipment like thermometers, stethoscopes, and Neosporin. A roll of bandages and his stitches were more than enough to cure most on the job ailments, particularly with Hidan as his partner. Yet, this wasn't a cure all. Especially as he watched the zealot unconsciously sway back and forth as his eyes were glazing over the smallest bit.

"Get some rest." Kakuzu growled in his notably gravelly voice. "I'll make you some tea."

Hidan sighed in relief. It was like going through an interrogation just to get something warm to drink. He didn't like being seen 'through' by Kakuzu, but even worse was the strange treatment he was given as well. The tightness in his jeans was proof of the just recent violation of his privacy. Luckily, he didn't know what to say in lieu of the event. He couldn't exactly ask for more. It would make him sound desperate and womanly. On the other hand, a second chance to explore more than those forceful lips made him shudder with excitement. It wasn't until he felt those same mans hands place his own personal cloak on Hidan's shoulders that he remembered the older ninjas presence.

"Take my cloak." Kakuzu said in an oddly generous manner. "We're short on blankets and I don't need your loud mouthed ass to freeze to death."

The Jashinist was dumbstruck. He had shaken from the cold several times already, but the only time it wasn't because of the cold is when the old shit decides to be charitable? Hidan optioned to give the oversized cloak back, but was quickly overwhelmed by the rugged, manly musk the simple fabric held. Screw this. Hidan stretched out carefully back onto his side facing away from his partner and the fire. There, he pulled the cloth close to his face, savoring the sweet scent. If he couldn't have what he wanted, he would simply settle for what little comfort he could supply on his own.

**(Authors Note: Yay for surprise fluff! :D This chapter wasn't just a random event. It does play a small part in the storyline. I really don't know if the frenching is a real technique to temperature testing. I just remember how in movies that mother's do it to their kids foreheads and decided to twist it. Love it? Hate it? I don't care. Just enjoy it.)**


End file.
